Aqua's Place In The World
Aqua's Place In The World is a declined episode that will air in May 2019. Its based on the story that goes by the same name. Synopsis Aqua wonders what place in the world he belongs in. Tora tries to tell Aqua his part, but Aqua thinks that he's not important to the world, which starts a mess of drama. Plot It was a quiet, peaceful morning, a pretty solid morning (not really). Since once again, Aqua was trying to flee from a spider. But this spider was sure fast, faster than any spider Aqua has encountered. It ended when Gumball swatted (squished if you wanna get real) the spider with a newspaper that Darwin was reading. Ok sure, Darwin didn’t exactly like getting a gross bug on the newspaper, but it works, but afterwards, he threw it way. With the spider dead, Aqua could have some peace for a little while (without getting poisoned from its venom, since Aqua can get poisoned real easy). Or so he thought, cause there was egg sac filled with baby spiders just waiting to break out. The egg sac was in the vent though, so it didn’t mattered too much. That is, until the eggs hatched. Speaking of which, there was 407 eggs in that one tiny sac. As the day went by, your normal day was going on for our main characters. Apart from something stupid that went viral. By the time our characters left school, the eggs in the egg sac that I mentioned where just hatching. The next day, our favorite ghost cat let out a ear piercing screech that can be heard a block away. He was blocked by the 407 baby spiders that didn’t let him get to Ms. V’s class. Luckily, someone sprayed the bugs with bug spray, killing all of them. Though one of the spiders stayed alive a little longer before dying off. Aqua was safe again and he sighed in relief. Once again, the rest of the day was normal. With more stupid stuff going viral, but it wasn’t as stupid then the day before. Gumball’s school rock (and heavy metal) band finished their new song entitled ‘Shout Like I Don’t Care!’ (Aqua’s part of it as well). Darwin finished his book for his club (Entitled ‘Battle Of The Books’). The other two who we’ll mention later, posted a very stupid video. If the next day couldn’t get any better, it sure was. It was very normal, without any viral videos going nuts from ridiculous people, such as Gwen (the super hyper leader of the Stars who’s been known to cause illusions of the 4) and Tora (Aqua’s ‘shield’ when it comes to spiders and two year younger brother). Aqua and Gumball were practicing their ‘new’ drum set (It’s actually very old). Darwin was just in the library, reading away for some peace. With Gumball later on streamed ‘The Mystic Jewels 3’ (the 3rd of the super-hype game series that Gwen created) afterwards. Gwen was just chilling, and Darwin well, still reading away with his favorite book (like always). His favorite book you may ask, he better not tell. But with Aqua, he was wondering one thing ‘Do I belong in this world where I live in?’. A pretty interesting question to think about, really. Tora felt something wrong with his brother. But it didn’t hit him until 9:30, the time where Aqua would be asleep. But Aqua was up, messing around with his two ‘friends’, Weez and Weez-Ette. Two penguins that he had since he was 4! Squeaking them, with their *squeak* sounds like they were talking to him. (What, Aqua’s weird like that, so blame him not me). Weez was the male and the other one Weez-Ette, was the female. Tora scared Aqua, wanting him to go to sleep. Then he shut Aqua’s door loudly, little did he know that his older brother was still awake for another hour before collapsing to sleep. With Weez and Weez-Ette close by him. That is until midnight, when Aqua left the house wandering around for Gumball for a very secret talk that Tora would not want to hear about. Gumball was found on the roof, howling at the moon in his ‘Moonlight Sonata’ form. Not to Aqua’s surprise, since he’s known Gumball for quite some time. The next morning Tora was expecting Aqua in his room, with Weez and Weez-Ette, *squeaking* them like nuts. But to his surprise, he wasn’t even in his room. The two penguins were just lying on his bed. Tora knew that Aqua was somewhere in the neighborhood, but where would he be? He left the house with Weez and Weez-Ette in a bag, just in case his brother wanted them. Aqua was located in The Mystic Stars’ house, in Gumball’s room which was upstairs. However, the door was locked but that didn’t stop Tora from breaking in. Aqua jumped and hid under Gumball’s bed, scared that he was gonna get in trouble for leaving the house. Gumball’s two pets, Zap the bat and Spike and wolf pup were yelping. Gumball didn’t do anything at all, just calmed his pets down. Tora handed Gumball the bag containing Weez and Weez-Ette. He looked under the bed only to see a shaking Aqua, with his ears covering his eyes up. Tora knew that busting in scared his older brother. Since he was shaking, meaning that something happened before Tora broke in. He asked Gumball if they were doing anything, but Gumball didn’t respond. Tora asked again, but still nothing came out of Gumball’s mouth. He began to get suspicious, since Aqua was shaking (and whimpering like a coward.) and Gumball was saying nothing at all, apart from just staring at Tora like was crazy. The next week Aqua barely spoke to anyone, expect for Gumball (as well as Weez and Weez-Ette, like he always does when he's bored). On Friday, he was heard saying some stuff about himself, but Tora never noticed Aqua’s talk about himself though. Saturday turned things around, since Aqua finally revealed that he just wanted to figure out his place in the world. Tora mentioned that Aqua was special in Mysticville without him, Mysticville would never have the loving ghost cat that Aqua is best known for. Aqua flopped over towards his brother, softly saying under his breath (clinging on to his legs, while looking up at him with shining eyes), ‘What if I don’t belong in Mysticville?’ Now this one phrase shocked Tora, because he never thought that Aqua would say such a thing. He didn’t say nothin’, he just looked at Aqua with a blank stare on his face. He didn’t say anything to Aqua for the rest of the weekend. Monday flipped this like a record, since Tora was yelling Aqua a whole mouth full amount of questions on the bus. Bothering Darwin who was reading away with his favorite book. He was so fed up with the screaming that he even had to screech at Tora to shut his big fat mouth up. But Tora didn’t shut his mouth, he continued to keep yelling at his older brother. Aqua was shivering at this point, with him close to breaking down to tears (though he was failing badly to keep them hidden from Tora). Luckily, Darwin had some earmuffs to block the sound of Tora screaming. But that still wasn’t enough for him, since Tora could be heard clearly, even with the earmuffs. Gumball didn’t hear the screaming since he was listening to his R&B music on his phone and he had headphones. Gwen also had music playing on her phone, with earphones to block out Tora’s non stop screaming. Gumball’s ‘Shady Side’ kicked in on Wednesday, since something unpleasant hit him. However, that meant he wouldn't talk to anyone. That is, until what was bothering him left his system. It didn’t leave him until Sunday, so Aqua had the talk with Gumball a hour after his ‘Shady Side’ left him. Tora, Darwin and Gwen when to the mall so Gumball and Aqua could be alone so they have peace and quiet, since they knew Gwen would be handful (given how hyper she is). Even then, Gumball felt that something wouldn’t leave him, like a illness or something. So Gumball barely spoke about the ‘illness’ that was bothering him to Aqua. After Aqua left and Gwen and Darwin came back from the mall, it was 9:30. So Gwen and Darwin when to bed. Tora was meeting Aqua back at the house. But it was a full moon that night. A full moon meant that Gumball was gonna stay up late till midnight so he could do his favorite thing. Howling at the moon in his ‘Moonlight Sonata’ form. When 9:00 am in the morning hit, everyone was awake expect for Gumball. He was covered up under his blanket, not moving at all, with his tail poking out from underneath it. He was usually preparing breakfast at this time. But due to him asleep, Darwin had to prepare it instead. Or that’s what Gwen and Darwin thought, cause Gumball was actually awake. But he was not his best shape. He looked fine, but he caught a fever overnight when he was doing his thing. Pitch-black smoke was coming out of his tail, meaning it was a bad fever. He clearly said (even enough Gumball was hard to hear since he sounded terrible) that he didn’t wanted to to anything, due to his fever. That was understandable from Gumball, since that’s what he always did if he was under the weather, doing nothing like a bum. Aqua and Tora came over to watch over Gumball, and Darwin and Gwen had to everything that Gumball usually does around the house. It was tough work to take care of, (since Gumball could do it better and faster) but around 10:30 everything off of Gumball’s long list of deeds were all taken care of. The rest of the day ran by smoothly. Though Gumball could be heard sounding terrible through his room, which were Aqua and Tora were at all day. By the end of the day, Gumball was already feeling a little less ill. Aqua and Tora were fast asleep on the floor, with them both sprawled out. Gwen and Darwin had to take the two lazys back to their house. Even though Tora was heavy, despite him being only 11 years old. Aqua was a ghost, so he wasn’t a struggle to get him inside. The next morning, The Mystic Stars’ house was quiet until a loud ‘THUD’ was heard. Gumball accidentally rolled out of bed and landed face-first on the floor. But that ‘thud’ didn’t stop Gumball to get his lazy self back in bed. Even though he did it again to drive Darwin up the wall, since he having a good time having some peace and quiet, while reading. Gumball and Gwen kept on making racket until he came from upstairs just to tell the two ‘love-angels’ (referring to them dating) to keep it the noise down, meaning that he was driven up the wall by the insanely loud racket. (Sure it wasn't the best of ideas, but they did it just for fun.) Aqua and Tora were peacefully snoozing off, with Weez and Weez-Ette on the floor of Aqua’s room. With Aqua’s fur all over the place, (Meaning that his frizz went off during the night, and it looked like he got shocked by Gumball.) What’s Aqua’s frizz, it when if his fur has been poked enough times, it goes ‘poof’ and becomes a wreck. Meaning Aqua has to comb his fur till it's back to normal, nice and combed out. But the two spikes on his ears is part of the frizz, but Aqua can’t comb them out otherwise they will poof again. Even though Darwin was driven up the wall and Aqua’s frizz was at its best. Aqua never thought about his place in the world anymore, since he knew why he is a part of the big city that is Mysticville. He’s possibly the only ghost cat that Mysticville has to offer. He’s smart, awkward, loving, and most of all, always there for Mysticville’s people. He knew that Tora’s words were true about him. He remembered what his brother told him that night. ‘Aqua, you are special in Mysticville, without you, Mysticville would never have the loving ghost cat that your are best known for’. Then Aqua grabbed hold of Weez and Weez-Ette, squeaked them once, and when back to sleep with a smile.